I Believe In Miracles
by tamaraneangirl
Summary: Harvest Moon characters relate to songs from the broadway show, Mamma Mia.
1. Track 1: Honey, Honey

I Believe In Miracles

If you fell in love with the Abba smash Broadway hit, Mamma Mia, then you will love when the songs from the show and the characters from Harvest Moon relate to one another.

Disclaimer: I do not own Abba, Mamma Mia, or anything that has anything to do with either one. I also did not create the names of the songs, which was all Abba's doing, not mine, unfortunately.

Track 1: Honey, Honey

This is in Mary's point of view.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Honey, Honey_

_How he thrills me, aha, honey, honey_

_Honey, Honey_

_Nearly kills me, aha, honey, honey…_

_Honey, Honey_

_Let me feel it, aha, honey, honey_

_Honey, honey_

_Don't conceal it, aha, honey, honey…_

_I'd heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I'm about to see_

_What you mean to me…_

How do I tell him? He's too good for me. A hardworking, handsome young man like him is just out of my reach. And who am I? I'm just a measly little girl with no chest and nerdy glasses. He deserves someone…cooler. Like Karen. But boy, do I want him. I want Gray.

_Honey, Honey_

_How he thrills me, aha, honey, honey_

Then again, we _do_ have much in common. But is that good enough? So he enjoys reading. So does my dad, my mom, and…and…well, fine, no one else, but that has to mean something, right? We do enjoy the same things, so maybe he does enjoy me! Wait, what am I saying? Mom would never approve of Gray! "You're too focused on academics," she says. "You're old enough to start doing things with your life. Find a special someone. Like the Doctor. He's single, handsome, smart, and he won't have you living in a box. Now _there's _someone perfect for you."

_Honey, Honey_

_Nearly kills me, aha, honey, honey_

But the thing is, is Gray even into _anyone?_ If I knew that he was into me, then surely, I'd tell him my feelings. But I'm not like that otherwise. I'm not anything special. I'm not spunky and cheerful like Ann, or smart and dedicated, like Ellie. I'm not beautiful and daring, like Karen, and I'm not bubbly and outgoing like Popuri. No, I'm just Mary. Mary, which means bitter. Is that true? Am I bitter? Because Gray is not, and he deserves more than a bitter old girl like me. He deserves someone beautiful, smart, and just, well, all-around perfect. Everything that I'm not.

_Honey, Honey_

_Let me feel it, aha, honey, honey_

Or does he like me? He _does _come to the library almost every single day. And I have caught him on occasion staring at me. Of course, he looks away every time that I meet his gaze. But why is he staring at me? Is it because he likes me? Or is it because he has never seen an uglier girl in his entire like? Is my hair out of place? Or do I have some of Mom's homemade chocolate cake glued to my teeth?

_Honey, honey_

_Don't conceal it, aha, honey, honey…_

Really, I don't have other friends besides my books. When I read, I can escape into a whole other time, a whole other world where hot boys aren't there to judge you. That's why I like to write. Then, I can create my very own utopia. If only I could jump into one of my favorite books and stay there forever. But I just know that I couldn't do that. I would miss my family. But most of all, I would miss Gray. I'll never forget the time when he first moved into Mineral Town…

_I'd heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

Him and Saibara came and bought the small piece of land right by the poultry farm. It took weeks to get the whole blacksmith's shop built. I remember everyone pitched in. Saibara, Zack, and Gotz helped to build, Doug supplied the food, Doctor supplied the bodygizers, Basil helped design the landscape, and even the sprites gave the blacksmith's shop all they could! But no one did as much as Gray. I remember watching him organize everything. He was so brave, so confident. He commanded my total attention. Building, ordering supplies, distributing food and bodygizers, and even calming the chickens next door from the loud banging of the hammers, Gray did everything in his power to see that everything went as planned. He really put his heart and soul into the job, and I can tell that he does the same for everyday life.

_And now I'm about to see_

_What you mean to me…_

I really hope that I can muster up all of the strength I have inside of me to tell him my feelings. If I can't, well, all I can say is that I will, someday…

_Honey, Honey…_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks for reading and please review! Next up for Track 2: Money, Money, Money. I won't tell you who it's based on yet, though!


	2. Track 2: Money, Money, Money

Track 2: Money, Money, Money

This is in Cliff's point of view.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_And still there never seems to be_

_A single penny left for me_

_That's too bad!_

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Aha, aha_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world!_

He better give me that job, picking grapes…Fall 15, fall 15. That's my day.

I _saw _Duke tell Jack about that job, picking grapes. "Bring one other person," Duke said. Well, let me tell you, whether Jack wants to or not, he _will_ be picking me. I need that money. Hasn't any of the town ever noticed that I haven't got a house? Don't they wonder where I've been sleeping? Sure, now you ask! I sleep in the little, teeny-tiny room on the second floor of Doug's inn, with the bottles of beer and the frozen chicken fingers, ready to be defrosted. Why? Because I have no money. No money, no house. No house, no fun. So that's my day. All work, all pray. Asking for money, asking for a job. Asking for a home, asking for forgiveness. For what, you ask? I don't know. I'll do anything, anything, to have some money…

_And still there never seems to be_

_A single penny left for me_

_That's too bad!_

Ever heard the saying, "Walk in someone's shoes before you judge them?" Well, I would swear not to judge anyone ever, ever, ever again, if I could walk in somebody else's shoes. Not literally, of course. I want to be Anna or Basil. _They_ have money. All those books that Basil writes. He must rake in a lot. I want to be Kai. He must have to be loaded with cash to travel every single summer. I want to be the Doctor. Everyone knows they can make a living. But not me. Not Cliff. I feel like I'm falling off of myself. I'm falling off a cliff, a really steep, steep, and high one. With nothing underneath me but rocks. No soft cash for me to land on.

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In a rich man's world_

I was never rich. At my old "home," we, my mom, sister, and I lived in a small little log cabin that my dad had built before he left. My mom never went to school, so she didn't have a job, and my dad had been long gone. My sister and I were still in middle school, so we couldn't get a job. Whatever money we had from digging inside couches that we had trash-picked, we spent on food, and that's it. We couldn't afford anything else. Often I wouldn't have a lunch to bring to school besides the apple core I had happily dug up the day before, and my friends, though reluctant, gave me some bits and pieces of their lunches.

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich man's world_

And, apparently, people take advantage of you when they know you can't afford a gumball. The other day, right in front of the yodel farm, I passed out from the cold. Jack, good man he is, carried me to the clinic to be taken care of. I was put on the exam table and was about to be fed some Bodygizer, when all of a sudden, Jack passes out from exhaustion, I guess from carrying me. So what do Doctor and Ellie do? Drag me over onto the sofa by the waiting room, and "forget" to give me the Bodygizer. Ugh, they are such jerks…

_Aha, aha_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world!_

Well, wish me good luck on being offered that grape picking job…

_It's a rich man's world!_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks for reading and please review!

Next chapter: Track 3: Thank You For the Music


End file.
